Seven Deadly Sins
by MyosotisAngel
Summary: Everyone has a fatal flaw. Marauder Era.


**Greed**

He had never _not_ gotten what he wanted.

Ever since he was a small child, everything he desired was handed to him on a silver platter. Quite literally in some situations. Even his unmatched talent and brains were bestowed upon him at birth by the Creator. He never really had to work at anything; he wished, he smiled, he spoke and _voila!_ it appeared.

So this girl more than pissed him off.

He ask for a simple date and she relentlessly turned him down, time and again. _Him_. Did she understand the cardinal sin she was committing? He got what he wanted and _damn it_ she wasn't going to stop him. He'd take what was rightfully his eventually. He always did.

And then he'd progress to the next conquest.

**Gluttony**

He was a pig and he knew it.

It was quite ironic, considering how small his Animagus form was; until he researched it, that is. It turns out that rats will eat just about anything in sight, if given the chance. They're scavengers; born to feed off the waste produced by the more beautiful, talented, and beloved creatures of the Earth. Just like him, the useless lump feeding off the success of his much more wonderful friends. It makes him light-headed and nauseous just thinking about how little he was needed, how little a hole he would leave if he died—if he left a hole at all.

So he eats, because that's what you do when you're light-headed.

**Wrath**

The fury was pounding in her head, coursing through her veins, and ordering her fists to clench tight, ready to make him hurt.

He hadn't done much, really, simply knocked her books out of her hand while racing to be on time for his next class. It didn't matter though, because, in the next second, she proceeded to scream at the poor first year, obscenities flying from her carefully made-up lips. _Ugly words from a pretty face_. Occasionally; often; always. People tended to bother her quite a bit. Each year, it seemed as if the world got more stupid, or gullible. Everyone was in her way; everyone was against her. Sev made sure of that ever since he called her _that word_. So she let them know just how much she detested their every fiber, as soon as they messed up _just that once_.

Hell truly hath no fury like a young woman scorned.

**Sloth**

He was slow to anger, slow to react, slow to care.

It wasn't exactly a good quality in an Auror—which he really, truly wanted to be—and he was quite regularly scolded for it. Unfortunately, he had always been very laid-back and couldn't bring himself to be too bothered by his mentor's insults. A few of the older members in the Order were becoming impatient with him as well. But he wasn't able to get all fired up about much of anything, really, not like the others. It was almost funny because the others, like Potter and his friends whi were two years below him, never had any emotions except extreme. Yet no longer how long he spent around them, he didn't get like that. He was always calm.

His girlfriend loves it about him, but it is the quality in himself that scares him the most. He worries that his lack of passion will have serious consequences one day. And someone else will have to pay the price.

**Envy**

It was unhealthy to covet another man's treasure so much.

But_ that horrible boy _had everything he ever wanted; a loving home, best friends, popularity, talent, wealth...The girl.

Technically, she wasn't his _yet_. But he knew, the moment he lost her, that _that boy_ would sink his selfish fangs into her before long. He'd suck her dry and leave her with nothing else, and that made him very angry. _That boy_ didn't deserve her, or anything else he had. He hated that bastard more than anything else in the world for it. He resented the looks and confidence and perfection that was, in essence, _that boy's_ being.

He was envious, he realized, of the very existence that was James Potter.

**Lust**

It was shameful, and disgraceful, and shocking, but he had quite the addiction to it.

He loved simply _looking_ at a woman, never mind actually being blessed with having sex with her. The sheer joy of seeing her exposed curves and contours, the smoothness of her skin...And when her screams, and sighs, and gasps of pleasure were heard: music, pure music, to his sick, obsessed, perverted ears. He couldn't stop himself from regularly chasing after the sounds and the touch. Perhaps, it was a reaction to the lack of affection from his own mother; but, really, it didn't matter. It wouldn't change him.

He just wanted that rush of adrenaline that came with sex again; he didn't care why.

**Pride**

People would never guess at the arrogance that was his personality.

He quite liked raising himself high above others, making it known that he was better than they were. He felt panic rise within him every time he fell below expectations. He knew they would stop admiring him with each mistake he made, so he avoided them all. He was quite talented at his perfectionism, really.

He was "humble" so as to never seem arrogant; he was friends with the very best; he was prefect and a model student, but far too much fun to be considered a "prude". He was "mysterious" and "attractive"(according to Mary MacDonald, anyway). He was everything every parent and teacher would want in a teenager; he was what every teenager secretly desired to be. He knew it. He was better than his friends, who were loved, sure, but also thought to be cruel by some. No one hated him except Slytherins and they didn't count.

But if they found out that he was a werewolf, his pride would certainly be more than a little wounded.

_** See if you can guess each character and their sin (it's really not hard)! I used MWPP, Lily, Severus, and Frank Longbottom. I would actually quite like critical reviews as I wish to improve my writing and make it more enjoyable. Feel free to make corrections or suggestions, but don't be a jerk, please! And try to keep in mind that the Lust portion was written by a (straight) girl who hasn't even been kissed yet and shuts her eyes when making out gets "too graphic" on TV. /**_

_** On Frank: I don't actually think of him like that, but I couldn't figure out anyone to fit that part. :/**_

_** I know this isn't my best work, but I still wanted to put it out there. So, thanks for reading it. I'll love you forever if you review. :)**_


End file.
